


New Game

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-06
Updated: 2009-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	New Game

**Title:** New Game  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/) 's prompt #233: The games we play  
 **Characters:** Remus/Severus  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Authors Notes:** Excuse the silliness and special thanks to the slashchat girls for inspiring me. *g*  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

New Game

~

“Are you still doing that crossword puzzle?” Severus asked.

Remus held up a hand. “Almost done. I need a four letter word for ‘male bird’.”

“Cock,” Severus snapped.

Remus nodded, writing it in. “Yes.”

“ _Now_ can we go to bed?”

“What’s a seven letter word for ox? Starts with a b.”

Severus rolled his eyes. “Bullock,” he enunciated dryly.

Remus grinned. “Brilliant!”

“Naturally, and if you don’t come to bed now, you won’t be seeing _either_ of those things for a long time,” Severus threatened.

Remus dropped the paper. “Time for a new game anyway,” he leered, lunging for Severus.

~


End file.
